Military Man
by skippinsunday
Summary: Yuffie gets this threatening letter one day. everyone is worried and the only place they find safe is... Gen. Leon's room? in the middle of a war? LeonXYuffieXRiku
1. Chapter 1

Military Man

Here's one of my numerous Squiffies! But I think this is a good one! You guys know me… I make things difficult… just for the sake of seeing people's reactions. But right now you have no idea what I mean but you soon will if you read the rest of the fic… which will come shortly… but for now… READ, ENJOY and REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Missing

Yuffie looked around the Accessory Shop, she was looking for Riku. Nah… he wasn't there… she looked around the three other districts, no sign of him… she was starting to get a bit worried… they sort of had a fight but… they always had those and Riku would always be the first to apologize… but she hasn't seen him for 2 days straight.

She tried going to his house but his parents couldn't find him either. She tried contacting his best friend, Sora but he hasn't seen him either. So she decided to give him some space. She didn't want her boyfriend to feel smothered. She couldn't imagine a world without him, she didn't want to lose him because of some stupid reason like feeling too smothered.

A week has passed and still no sign of him. His parents called her this morning and they asked her to drop by later. One minute is considered later isn't it? Either way… they let her in. Riku's raven haired mom was on the couch, crying. Yuffie felt something kick her in the gut. Was it something about Riku? Did something happen?

Yuffie noticed a letter on the small coffee table in front of the couch where Riku's mom was crying. She picked up the tear stained paper and started reading it.

Dear mom and dad,

I know that by now… I would be missing… maybe for a few hours, a few days, a few months or maybe even years. The point is, I decided to take my own life. It's not because you haven't been great. You guys have been more than great… but you left out one thing… my real parents.

How did I find out? Let's just say, I have my sources. I was a bit okay with it at first but later it got me thinking… why did they leave me and abandon me? Was I not meant to live? Why did they not want me in the first place? I know the history, it wasn't for a reason like… they didn't have money or my mom was too young. It was just cause I wasn't wanted. How could someone not want their own kid? I think it's because their kid is me. I love you both, and I always will. Tell Sora that he can have my iPod and tell Yuffie that I love her to death and nothing was her fault. Oh yeah… tell Kairi that I'll always miss her.

Love, Riku.

Yuffie dropped the letter. Tears were all over her cheeks and her eyes were red. She was panting like she ran a marathon and worst of all… her heart was shattering into peaces.

Riku was gone.

She shook her head… NO!

Riku is gone forever.

Someone gave her a hug. She turned around slowly, it was Kairi. She was also crying. Yuffie immediately got out of her grasp and ran.

Ran to where no one else could find her. Nothing ,mattered anymore because he was gone. She didn't have a reason to live.

A few months later

"AHHHH! Get off me you head of brown grass!" Yuffie screamed at Sora.

"PWEEEEAAASEEEEEEE YUFFIEEEEEEEEEE! You HAVE to help me!" Sora pleaded and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I cant do that! Matchmaking's not my thing!" Yuffie was referring to Sora asking Yuffie to ask Kairi out for him.

"But you can do it for me! I know you can!" Awww…. He looked so cute! But she wasn't gonna fall for any of this crap.

"Since I'm one year older than you… I'll give you some advice… ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" she screamed at him.

"But you're PERFECT for it!" Sora ran after her.

"Ask her yourself you big-foot coward!" Yuffie shoved him away from her.

"But what if I don't do it right… or what if she doesn't like me!" Sora panicked.

"Duh! Of course she likes you! You two have been crushin on each other for forever!" Yuffie stared at him.

"Really? She has a crush on me?" Sora looked stunned.

"Yeah. And now's you're perfect chance to confess your unending love to her." Yuffie smiled sweetly and skipped away to a safe spot to watch.

"Uh… hi Kai." Sora smiled and scratched his head. Yuffie rolled her eyes… that's so Sora.

"Sora! Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to help me pick a puppy!" Kairi ran up to him.

"Yeah… about that… I kinda got you a puppy already… she's already at your place… I think you'll like her." Sora gave a shyish smile.

Kairi looked surprised than pulled Sora into a hug, making them both blush.

Yuffie couldn't help but smile, it was so perfect how these two worked out. They were made for each other.

Kairi pulled away, with the blush still on her face. "Sorry about that… Sora…"

Sora looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Kairi smiled happily.

"No problem… hey Kai… haven't you ever noticed this… thing between us?" Sora asked. Yuffie was sure that Sora was shaking.

"What thing?" Kairi blushed.

"This… thing!" Sora said.

Kairi laughed. "Sora you're not making any sense at all."

"I've had a crush on you for forever!" Sora blurted out.

Smooth Sora… VERY smooth.

Kairi blinked for a while and got all red again. "Me too."

There was a mixture of surprise, disbelief and happiness on his face. "REALLY! I mean yeah… so does this mean… we're going out?"

Kairi nodded happily.

"So… I'll call you later and we'll work something out." Sora shrugged, trying to act cool. He was cute this way, Yuffie thought.

"Ok." Kairi smiled.

"I'll call you later then!" Sora said, backing away then he ran.

Kairi stood there, still not whipping the grin off her face. Then she walked away in the opposite direction.

Yuffie got out of her hiding place with a smile on her face too. The two of them were 18 and they still haven't gotten the dating thing right… maybe because they were waiting for each other.

Yuffie sighed then frowned a bit. It reminded her a lot of Riku. She still missed him… it's only been 6 months since he killed himself and they still haven't found his body. She missed him everyday and hated him for also not giving off a single warning about it. She'd do anything to see him again. She loved him so much, and she knew that he loved her as much too. She still wasn't convinced that he killed himself because of his real parents… there has to be more to that. But she didn't know what is was and she couldn't ask him because… well… he was dead.

A tear dropped. She missed him.

Suddenly big men walked through the gates of Traverse Town. Yuffie noticed them as the soldiers that were fighting against the side that wanted to take over Hollow Bastian, her real home. Another planet ran out of resources and decided to take over theirs, it hasn't been safe there since, so they were temporarily shipped to Traverse Town.

She recognized the one leading them as her dad, Godo Kisaragi. He was the head, the commander. She admired him for it. Yuffie got up and ran to him.

"DAD!" Yuffie hugged him in a bone crushing hug.

He was taken aback but instead of hugging her back, he tapped her on the shoulder. It was something about, you have to keep your image up.

"Yuffie." he said as she released him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Yuffie squealed.

"It was a last minute decision." He nodded.

Yuffie watched families re-unite, happily. Except for this one guy who stood by himself, looking cold and smug.

"Hey… who's that guy?" Yuffie pointed at the guy, she couldn't really see his face, all she knew was that he had brown hair.

"Oh… him… LEONHEART!" Godo called out to the guy. He immediately caught his attention so the Leonheart guy walked closer.

"Commander?" Leonheart saluted.

"Yuffie, this is the General of this troop, General Squall Leonheart, Leonheart, my daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi." Godo introduced the two.

Squall nodded.

Wow. A nod.

"I'll go see your mother." Godo smiled and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"So… Squall… general Leonheart? What is it?" Yuffie asked him. Gawd! He was hotter than she expected… and the cool I don't care kind of attitude added to the hotness. He was around and intimidating 6'2 or 6'3 while Yuffie was just 5'3. He obviously worked out, she could see his six pack from underneath his white shirt. His eyes were blue, the most gorgeous kind of blue you could ever see but they were cold, ice cold that they made her shiver whenever he made eye-contact with her. There was a scar at the bridge of his nose, she wondered where he got it from, but that story would be for next time.

"Leon." He answered shortly.

"Where's your family?" Yuffie TRIED to make up a conversation.

"Not here."

"Not much of a talker are you?" Yuffie said in a friendly tone.

"You've noticed."

She felt her insides twitch. Ok, he wasn't shy… not really but… he was quiet… but god was he hot.

"What's with the surprise visit?" Yuffie said, after a moment of silence.

"We're getting new soldiers and training them for the war." He answered.

Yuffie thanked god for letting him say more than two words for a response. Wait. "What do you mean NEW soldiers!"

"There are still more of them then there are of us. We need more soldiers." Leon replied, keeping his cool while Yuffie was going paranoid.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED MORE SOLDIERS! DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH!" Yuffie shouted at him. Did this mean that not only her dad but Sora was going to risk his life?

"No, as I said, there's not enough of us." He said, not getting through his head that Yuffie was screaming at him.

"What's the starting age?" Yuffie asked, praying that it was 20.

"18." Leon answered, finally looking at her.

"Oh my god. Sora." Yuffie took off, looking for him.

Leon stood there for a while. Then he decided to follow the bubbly raven-haired girl.

Second district

"SORAAA!" Yuffie ran to Sora, panicked.

Sora was at the flower shop, picking out some flowers for Kairi Yuffie guessed. "Hey! Yuff! Guess what? I actually did tell her and we're goin out!" Sora looked so happy… Yuffie couldn't tell him… after all this time… they had to be separated.

"Sora… the army came today." Yuffie said sadly, not able to look at Sora straight in the eye.

"That's great! Does that mean your dad's here? He promised to bring me back someth- Yuffie… what's wrong?" Sora noticed her rare sad expression.

"No… Sora, it's not great… they're taking in new soldiers and the minimum age is 18." Tears fell from Yuffie's eyes.

Sora's facial expression went from unbelievably happy to sad beyond belief. "W..w..what?" he couldn't believe it.

"They might ask you to go." Yuffie whipped the tears off her face, but they still continued to fall. "First my dad, then you, Sora, you're all I've got here."

Sora hugged her. "Yuff… it's gonna be okay." But deep down inside, he wasn't sure.

"It's NOT okay!" Yuffie shouted behind all the tears.

"It will." A smooth low voice said a few feet away from them.

Yuffie looked up, it was Leon. She immediately whipped the tears off her face and immediately recovered. "Hey Squall."

Leon was a little taken aback by her sudden mood swing. "The war will be over before you know it, your dad and your boyfriend will be alright." There was a sad look in his eye… but it lasted for just a moment.

"Boyfriend?" Sora asked innocently.

"Gawd! Sora's not my boyfriend!" Yuffie pretended to be offended.

"Sorry… your friend." and was there a hint of relief there?

"Naw… it's ok… uh who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah… this is Squall and he's the general!" Yuffie said proudly.

"Leon."

"Does this mean that I have to salute?" Sora asked him.

"Yes." He said monotonously.

Sora immediately shot up his left hand. "Uh… Sora… wrong hand." Yuffie laughed.

Later that day

"Did you CHOOSE to stalk me for my entire life!" Yuffie glared at Leon.

"Just have to make sure you're protected." Leon asked, returning the glare.

"Says who!" she tiptoed, trying to reach his height.

"Your dad." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Do you ALWAYS have to follow his orders?" Yuffie shot at him.

"Do you ALWAYS have to ask questions?" he answered back calmly.

Ok… that's it! Time to kill him! Yuffie was just about to wring his neck when an arrow missed her head by inches. They both looked at the arrow. There was a letter.

"What the hell?" Yuffie got the letter from the arrow. She opened it.

Yuffie,

You best be numbering your days. We're out to get you.

Yuffie read the letter over and over again. What was this?

And at the end of the letter was a weird symbol of a black and red serpent.

Yuffie looked at Leon who just took the letter from her. His face hardened. "Yuffie, where's the commander?" Leon asked fiercely.

"My house… what's wrong… what's this symbol… am I gonna die?" Yuffie squeaked.

Leon didn't answer. He just let Yuffie lead him home. She opened the front door and Leon ran in.

"Commander, Yuffie got a threat from the Serpents." Leon informed Godo, sounding a bit more alarmed than usual.

Godo immediately stood up. "Let me see it." Leon handed him the piece of paper.

"It was attached to an arrow, there was no sign of the person who shot it, sir." Leon said in an even more mono-toned voice if that was even possible.

"They are after her." Godo said in disbelief.

"What do you plan on doing, sir." Leon asked.

"What's happening!" Yuffie spoke out.

"We'll ship her to Hollow Bastian." Godo said.

"If no one is going to explain… did you just say I'm going to Hollow Bastian?" Yuffie asked in disbelief.

"Where will she stay, sir?" Leon asked.

"In the castle, with us, so that we can keep her guarded." Godo replied.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING!" Yuffie finally screamed, earning everyone's attention.

"Yuffie, pack your things, we're going to Hollow Bastian at 6. General, watch over her." Godo stood up and walked out of the house.

"I don't need guarding… I can protect myself." Yuffie said smugly.

"Ninja." Leon said coolly.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Yuffie asked, honestly surprised.

"The way you move, I can't even tell you're there. And you're quick."

"Hm… you're a lot better than I thought." Yuffie smiled smugly. "I'll pack my things."

Yuffie ran upstairs, leaving Leon there to think of what to do.

So… how did I do? Actually… I don't care just drop me a review. Flames accepted… yes… I strive on pressure and criticism. Weird huh? Just press the little go button down there! I know you want to! About the Serpent thing… well… you'll find an explanation soon enough. Bye!

How long has it been since I put up this list? Ages maybe! Anyways… I hope you guys add!

**What separates teens from kids:**

1) If you're in a fair, you are there to enjoy and… you have to admit… hunt for a cute guy. A kid would go there for the games… period.

2) Whenever you went out shopping with your mom… you would spend hours and hours waiting for her to shop so that you can buy the new Barbie that only your mom had the money for. Now, you are the one who goes shopping… for twice as long as your mom took. And now you go with your friends more often… not your mom.

3) You used to be able to get down and dirty. Now… you do but just in a different way. (A/N: I did not make this!)

4) Girls used to be better than guys… now guys are better than girls.

5) Before when someone called you names… you would go tell the teacher and start to cry. Now you make that person cry.

6) You used to think that kissing was disgusting… now that's what you want.

7) You used to want to play soccer with that guy to prove you were better. Now you want to see him get all sweaty and take his shirt off- Lady Sonora the black-Rose

8) You used to think boys were blecky, but now you wanna be held tight?"-RayZor

9) You used to eat everything in sight because you wanted to get bigger, now all you can think about is how to get smaller. –star-chan89

10) You used to hang out with everyone, now you only hang out with "cool" people. –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

11) You used to listen to nursery rhymes, but now you listen to rock and rap and pop. . –xthechickenhousehelenaaaaaa

12) You used to close your eyes whenever it was the kissing scene but now you are willing to kill to be in it. (with the guy of coarse) –me……. skippinsunday

13) when you surfed the net… it used to be all Barbie or bratz or whatever but now… you're more into chatting. –me! AGAIN! See! See! I'm helping!

14) Grandma used to be someone who bought you toys and gave you candy when your mum wouldn't let you have any... Now she's the one you talk to when you're having problems with your mum and YOU bring the snacks to watch some sappy movie. –RayZor

15) When you were a kid you wanted to ride the bus to school, now you can't wait until your old enough to be able to drive a car there. -DiamondLucy

16) When you were a kid you wanted more responsibility so you could seem older, know you want less responsibility so you can just hang out with your friends. -DiamondLucy

XOXO

Skippinsunday


	2. Chapter 2

Military Man

December 27, 2005

Merry Christmas to you guys! Sorry but maybe by the time this is posted… I should be saying Happy Valentine's Day. What happened to me? I sprained my ankle yesterday when I was skiing. Sucks no? it's kinda obvious that I am not home right now… unless you think I'm skiing on sand… I feel so useless right now, everyone is out skiing while I'm in here typing… to make it worse… I wont be able to party on New Year's Day Eve! And I'm the host! Argh…

Chapter 2:

Yuffie got out of the army green painted gummy ship. She was back home except the place was full of soldiers running around and… spitting. Yuffie shuddered. All the testosterone in the place was starting to freak her out.

The giant castle was still cold and gray. It didn't look a thing like a military camp to Yuffie. She imagined a torn down caste with bombs exploding everywhere and tents aligned in neat rows. But it wasn't… it looked exactly the same as it did before.

They landed on the lowest floor of the castle, it was a small island surrounded by glowing water. The group stepped on a large stone that brought them two floors up.

A group of soldiers stopped in front of Yuffie's dad and saluted. But then they noticed the shorter figure beside him that was not clad in army clothes. They smiled at her and ran off.

"Don't worry Yuffie, you're not the only girl here." Gen. Kisaragi patted his daughter's arm.

"I'm not worried about that!" Yuffie lied.

But Gen. Kisaragi saw right through her. "They're in the nurse's room." he pointed to the first room to the right. Something shot Yuffie's heart. That room used to be a coffee shop!

"DADD! What happened to the coffee shop!" Yuffie panicked and ran to her dad.

"Later Yuffie, I'm busy." Gen. Kisaragi barked at her.

Yuffie sighed. Same old dad.

"You don't need a coffee shop in the middle if camp." Leon said behind Yuffie.

"Of course you do! What if you need coffee!"

"There's a canteen on the 5th floor. You can get coffee there." Leon turned around to walk away.

"But what if I want a milk shake!" Yuffie smiled and tried to lighten his room.

But instead of answering her, he continued to walk away.

"Rude prick…" Yuffie murmured under her breath.

"Brat…" Leon murmured as he walked to the general who was still speaking to one of his fellow commanders.

"Leonheart." General turned to Leon.

"Sir, you called for me?"

"Yes… I have a favor to ask… it's about the room assignments." The general was a bit shorter than Leon but the man never failed to intimidate him.

Leon stayed silent and urged him to continue. "You see, there aren't any rooms left because of all the newly added soldiers. And the problem is, Yuffie has no where to stay." The general paused for a while to look at Leon's facial expression, which –as always- was emotionless. "I learned that your room still has one extra bed, am I right?"

Leon somehow pictured where this was going… and he was greatly disturbed. But orders were orders. "Yes, sir."

"Ok, Yuffie will stay in your room. Just until another room clears up." the general _ordered _not _asked._ "And… Leonheart, you may have noticed that Yuffie is a girl… so… uh…" the general stopped to find words to make this sound right. "…uh… just… uh… just don't do anything I'll make you regret." The general pat Leon on the arm and walked away towards another group of soldiers.

Leon didn't have a reaction to his orders, he should just stand the general's perky daughter… it wouldn't be _that _hard… right?

"Is anyone home!" Yuffie shut the door of the nurse's room. It was all white with hundreds of empty beds with immaculate white sheets. There was a group of nurses somewhere at the end of the room. The 4 nurses looked up from their small circle, all surprised to hear another female voice.

The four were looking like they were seeing a ghost. Another _girl?_ "Hey! I'm not a ghost! Why? Is there one behind me!" Yuffie jumped away from where she was standing and ran to the 4.

They laughed. "Hey, I'm Aerith." The long haired brunette waved. "The blondie is Nami, the red head here is Kairi and the one with the pigtails is Selphie." They all waved and gave her warm smiles.

"I'm Yuffie… my dad's the general here." Yuffie greeted but they were silenced by the word "general."

"Yeah Yeah… the scary tall guy… he's my dad." Yuffie shrugged and sat down on one of the beds.

"General Kisaragi is your dad! No way! So… you gonna be a nurse here or something?" Kairi asked, handing something to Aerith from behind her back.

"Naw… he didn't say anything about working but maybe…" Yuffie noticed the thing they were passing… whatever it was, it caught Yuffie's curiosity.

"Anyways… it would be great if there's another girl in this place… all the guys… it gets kinda scary." Nami said shyly as she handed the stuff to Selphie who looked panicked.

"Yeah, I guess… ok, what the hell are you trying to hide from me?" Yuffie snatched the papers away from Selphie.

They were pictures… of guys.

"Hmmm… what are these?" Yuffie grinned slyly.

The 4 girls gave nervous laughs. "Uh… just a few soldiers…" Aerith mumbled.

"Arent they hot!" Selphie laughed. The others joined and Yuffie looked at the pictures. The first one was a picture of a spiky blonde guy taking off his shirt, the bottom showed a peek of nicely made six packs. The second one was a picture of another blonde guy, but he was tanner. The third one was a picture of… a rock. Seriously! It was a picture of Leon! "Hey! This is the guy…" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing at the picture.

"You mean Colonel Leonheart? He's hot isn't he?" Selphie smiled and everyone else giggled.

"The blonde with the tree background is Cloud, he's Leonheart's second hand man… he belongs to Aerith." Nami punched Aerith lightly in the arm. Aerith blushed furiously.

"The blonde with the tan is Tidus… he's Selphie's." Nami said shyly.

"Then who owns Squall?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all said together.

"He doesn't like to be called Squall!" Kairi whispered fiercely.

"I heard, the last person who called him Squall is still suffering from trauma and he's in a mental hospital recovering." Nami added.

"They say that that guy had visions of Leon after him." Selphie said.

"Actually… I think he's pretty nice." Aerith shrugged.

Yuffie didn't believe a single thing these girls were telling her. But at least now she had friends, no matter how gossip filled they were. The whole afternoon was dedicated to showing Yuffie the ropes in the place. It was almost sun set when Yuffie walked to her room. Earlier that morning, her dad scribbled her room number on a crumpled piece of paper.

7H

Yuffie jumped on another rock and floated to the 7th floor. There were 3 hallways with wooden plates pointing to the rooms. Yuffie went right where her room was. The hallway was cold and made of rough rock like the rest of the castle. The doors were wooden with one tiny peephole. Yuffie stopped at the door with the characters 7H on it.

Yuffie got out her key and opened the door. It was a pretty large room, to Yuffie's surprise, cement walls with a coat of red paint. There was a blazing fire in the center of the wall. The two large windows had a perfect view of the empty courtyard where the soldiers most likely trained everyday.

Yuffie put down her bag and sat on one of the beds, both of the beds weren't made, and it didn't matter to Yuffie. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. Yuffie pouted and shifted in discomfort. "These beds are really hard…" Yuffie murmured.

There was a bigger lump beside her and Yuffie guessed that it was just a bunch of pillows… really hard pillows.

Yuffie faced the wall and then… something breathed in her face.

"**AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Yuffie screamed, jumped off the bed and fell on her butt.

The lump of "pillows" sat up and grunted. The figure had longish brown hair with nice biceps. He looked sideways at Yuffie and frowned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Yuffie shrieked at him.

"Nice to see you too." Leon grunted again and lay back down.

Yuffie stood up with her arms on her hips. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AND MY ROOM!"

Leon sat up again and looked at her without a trace of expression on his face. "I think I was in this bed and room first."

"Buutt… butt… my dad said that this is my room!" Yuffie whined, defeated.

"And he's right." Leon messed up his hair but it immediately fell back into place. 'My hair's not like that…' Yuffie thought, a little jealous.

"How can this me my room and your room! … are you really a guy?" Yuffie asked suspiciously.

"Last time I checked… I'm a guy." Leon looked at the fire then back at Yuffie.

"So how can we share a room when you're a guy and I'm a girl? Is this an idea of a joke?"

"Do I look like someone who would joke?" Leon raised his eyebrows.

"No… hey! Why aren't you answering my first questions?" Yuffie got a pillow and threw it at him.

Leon was stunned for a few seconds and a few minutes passed in silence. "Because you ask too many questions. Good night." Leon said and took a few strides out the door.

Yuffie glared at the door. After a few minutes her eyes strained and she pulled them over to the bed where Leon was. A thought stuck her head. She was practically lying down on him! She flopped on the bed and realized that the bed wasn't hard… it was just Leon.

Is it just me… or did that last line make no sense at all…. Anyways… right now it's January 12 and the good thing is… am ankle's a lot better! It took me 17 days to write this… not bad huh? OMG! Did anyone see the kingdom hearts 2 website! The bhk's name is Roxas! And kingdom hearts 2 is coming out March! I'm excited as hell and I cant wait to get my hands on it. Thanks for all the reviews and please review! Bye!


End file.
